I've got a Big Time Crush on you
by blackdetox
Summary: Logan has been crushing on James forever he feels he has to let him know and prepares for the worst will he be rejected or...


**No smut in this chapter next one for sure. Logan has a huge crush on James but he's afraid how he'll react will he be rejected or...**

Logan sat in a lounger chair by the pool attempting to rid himself of his pale skin.

"Come on Logan I need a partner so we can have a chicken fight", James yelled."No I'm trying to get a tan going. At that moment his band mates soaked him with multiple blasts of water."Come on Logan you're already wet you might as well get in now" James pouted, as he did his infamous puppy dog face. Logan knew this face all too well, it was his biggest weakness on the face of this earth, oh yess all James had to do was put on the puppy dog face and Logan became putty in his hands.

Logan was about to flip but then he pondered the situation over a little and although he was trying to become tan with the hopes of appearing attractive to James, being able to touch his toned, wet, shirtless body was all too tempting and either way he couldn't resist the face."Fine I'll do it, but as long as I get to be on top" Logan said with a smirk. Right then Kendall coughed loudly attracting his attention as they exchanged an awkward glance, Kendall more than understood his playful innuendo.

Kendall Knight Is Logan's best friend of all of BTR's members and although all four boys considered each other to be best friends, Kendall was the one Logan shared all his secrets with including his biggest one of all, the huge crush he has on BTR's pretty boy, James Diamond, who has also been his best friend for years. Although to everyone else James was just a selfish, egotistical jerk, to Logan he was different he was nice, caring, gentle, sincere he was...special.

"Logan hurry up we only have 15 minutes before we have to hit the track, remember Gustavo wants us to build up stamina for the new moves that X-guy is going to teach us." James said "haha right 'cus we're the ones that need to run laps" Logan joked entering the pool as all the boys laughed in unison. "Ok James let's do this but remember I'm on top" Logan said smirking at Kendall, Kendall rolled his eyes as he made his way over to carols who was already waiting for him underwater, just then James began hoisting Logan up on his shoulders. _oh my gosh did he just grab my butt_ Logan thought_, well I'm sure it meant nothing it was probably an accident _he thought as he hardened in his shorts becoming more and more aware of James' well toned body and super smooth flawless skin.

Unfortunately Carlos and Kendall won only because Logan kept purposely falling of every time he became aroused, which was often. "Haha yess we owned you two come on who's the man say it, say it ok I'll say it Carlos Garcia!" Carlos boasted "yea whatever you barely did anything other than holding Kendall's legs, anyways we'll see who the real man is on the track now let's go before Freight Train comes to get us. We'll meet on the track in 10" James said competitively "gotcha" the rest of the guys said

(Page break)

Logan and James' room

(page break)

_I need to get him alone, I need to tell him how I feel I've been putting on this charade that my feelings for James aren't there, he has to know, no matter what the consequence of course knowing how competitive he is he didn't waste time by coming back to the room to change _Logan thought. "Logan I'm leaving Carlos and James are already waiting at the track hurry up!" Kendall yelled from the other room, "ok thanks ken I'll be there in a sec."

(page break)

Palmwoods Track

(page break)

"Haha face it your just a pretty boy you can't beat me hahaha!" Carlos yelled at James who was trailing close behind, "don't think you've won yet I'm just getting warmed up" James yelled back as he picked up his running speed. "What's up with them?" Logan asked Kendall as he broke into a slow jog beside him, "ahh same old same old James gets beaten at something then gets all competitive", "oh" Logan replied solemnly.

"What's wrong", Kendall asked "I'm gonna tell him" Logan replied, "tell who?", "I'm gonna tell James that I like, possibly even love him, I've already prepared for the worst, I'm ready for him to never want to talk to me again, I just can't keep going on like this I don't want to have to keep hiding my feelings from him and I need to know how he feels about me, I need to know if we could ever be something more than what we are now, if I never find out now I'll spend forever wondering."

"Logan you can't think like that we're best friends, all of us! and no matter what James thinks he'll never be able to hate you I know that" Kendall reassured him, "thanks ken now I just need to get him alone...", "ow ow oowww!" James screamed from across the track "what happened to him!" Logan yelled as calmly as possible while he and Kendall ran over to Carlos and James. "We were running and he fell and he hurt his foot and and!", "Carlos calm down we have to find out ow bad he's hurt" Logan said cooly "it hurts pretty badly!" James yelled "I can't move it man Gustavo's gonna be so pissed."

"Ok James we need to get you back to the room so we can ice your ankle" Logan said as he began picking James up. "Are you sure Logan I can take him", "no Kendall its fine I got him", "are you sure I've already ran enough you just-", "KENDALL!" Logan yelled, giving Kendall a look that could kill. "Oh right umm hey Carlos I'll race ya", "your on!" Carlos shouted, quickly forgetting about his injured friend. "Ok James I'll get you home A.S.A.P", "Thanks Logan, I could've beaten him you know" James boasted "I know James I know", Logan reassure him as he carried James back to their room.

(page break)

Big Time Rush's hotel room

(page break)

"Ok James wait here while I get you some ice", "K" he replied. _Oh God I can't believe I'm actually going to go through with this, Logan thought, I mean I knew I was going to have to do this but not this soon, ok I just have to come out and say it I have tell him, who knows when I'll have another chance like this...ok I'm ready._ "Here you go make sure to keep it on until the swellings gone", Logan said as he sat next to James, "thanks again", "yea".

"Umm James I need to talk to you about something its kind of important", "oh yea sure Logan sure Logan what's up?", "well its about you", "oh! ok" James said seeming slightly more interested. "Well did I do something wrong", James asked concerned "no, no its nothing like that its umm gees I don't know how to say this so umm...James I like you I may possibly even love you, I've been walking around hiding this from you for too long, I felt you had a right to know, and I understand if you want to stop being friends, if the thought of me just completely makes you sick or repu-" Logan was interrupted with the force of James crushing his lips to his own.

"I could never hate you, I love you I always have Logan, I should've told you sooner, and I'm sorry I let you walk around with all those doubts in your head, soo sorry", "so this whole time I had all these negative thoughts, thinking you would resent me, I never once thought you would actually love me back, it's more than I could have ever wanted, more than I could've ever dreamed, I just have one question though, it's been bothering me all day in the pool earlier did you umm grab my butt?" Logan asked with a smirk.

"Oh yeah I did sorry", James replied his cheeks turning cherry red, "Don't be I liked it, and now I think I should return the favor" Logan said as he made his way over to James' lips, forcing his tongue in his mouth, tasting him slowly moving down kissing his chest and stomach through his shirt then making his way back up kissing his neck on the way finally coming back to his lips where he planted a firm yet delicate kiss. They both sat there kissing feeling each other, harmonizing.

Finally they pulled apart, "so does this make us…together now?" Logan asked, "yea I guess so but only if you want to be", "of course I do it's what I've always wanted", "me too" James whispered right before he planted a kiss upon Logan's lips. "I love you Logie" James whispered, "I love you too Jamie" Logan whispered in reply, wrapping his arms around James nuzzling into his neck where they fell asleep together.

**Hope you liked it! My first fic please review ^_^**


End file.
